An electronic marketplace may correspond to a network site where a multitude of different sellers offer products for sale. Electronic marketplaces are often associated with a particular country, and the products are typically priced using the currency associated with the country. However, many different currencies exist. Consequently, foreign sellers may have to manually convert a first price in their preferred currency to a second price in the currency used in the electronic marketplace.